With a growing requirement for carrying mobile services such as voice, video and positioning on a network, a broadband cluster system based on 4G becomes an evolution direction of a wireless dedicated network. In a long term evolution (LTE) system, a user equipment (UE) is configured with radio resource control (RRC)-connected-state discontinuous reception (DRX) and RRC-idle-state DRX. The UE triggers a RRC connection request to a base station in a case that there is data to be received or transmitted by the UE, to enter a RRC connected state. The UE enters a RRC idle state in a case that no data is to be received or transmitted after a while.
In the conventional technology, a DRX cycle includes a deactivation cycle, a short DRX cycle and a long DRX cycle. A deactivation timer is started after the UE completes receiving and transmitting data. The UE enters the short DRX cycle in a case that no data is received or transmitted during timing of the deactivation timer, to be dormant periodically. A transceiver is started in the active cycle to sense whether there is data paging on a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH). The UE enters the long DRX cycle in a case that no data is received and transmitted in multiple short DRX cycles, to be dormant periodically.
In a case that all terminals in the broadband cluster system share a dedicated cluster downlink control channel, generally, only a primary call terminal is in a RRC connected state, and other terminals are in the RRC idle state. The terminal in the RRC idle state has to sense the downlink control channel continuously when performing a group call service, which increases power consumption of the terminal and reduces an effective service time of the terminal.